What is Pokemon Universe?
Pokemon Universe is an online game that takes the game play of the original Pokémon games (Blue, Gold, Diamond, etc.) and turns it into a Pokémon MMORPG (Massive Online Roleplaying Game). The story behind Pokemon Universe: A decade has passed since the last major Pokémon journey was made and now the time has come once again. In the newly discovered region called Miryus people have began to settle down in small villages and larger cities to make a whole new living. Not surprisingly they discovered Pokémon on these new islands. However, it seemed that every single Pokémon known to mankind was living on these islands. But no one knew for sure. When the word got out a rumor quickly spread among all other regions that this might be the place of the birth of the legendary Pokémon, Mew, which should be the ancestor to all other Pokémon. Trainers from other regions including that of Miryus walked to the new regions' starting points and began their new journey to become a Pokémon master. But something was slightly different. The Miryus region was not like any other region. Something mysterious was over this set of isles and no one could tell what it was. Scientists started to dig into the isle's past, hoping, that somehow it would solve some of the mysteries surrounding the Miryus region. While the people of the region settled down. The official Pokémon League Commission established seventeen new gyms at the isles and started to prepare for the Miryus region's Pokémon League which would be held every 6 months along with many other competitions. Trainers would then be able to choose one of the already known starting Pokémon from any other region when they arrive to the Miryus region as a new rule from the Pokémon League Commission. Among the many settlers, many strong Pokémon trainers emerged. They have been best described as the Brutal Five, and their leader, Nathalia, who is said to live alone on one of the smaller islands to focus on her training. No one knows the location of any of the trainers since they mostly live in seclusion. Only one question remains: Will you have what it takes to beat any other player in the Miryus region including the official Pokémon League along with the Brutal Five? Or will you break under the pressure of other trainers reaching for the same goal? An online version of the Pokémon games... Isn't that done already? Pokémon Universe is not an online implementation of the existing Pokémon games. This is a whole new game that takes the gameplay of existing Pokémon games and adds unique features to create an even better experience. What we have to offer: * A whole new world to explore alone or with friends. * Tons of new quests to solve. * Catch and train all currently known Pokémon. * Battle against NPC's and other players. Including team battles (2 vs 2). * Tournaments. Beat the other players and win unique game content. * Trade or sell your obtained Pokémon and items. * Talk to the players around you or just open the world chat to talk to all currently online players. * Create your own custom character (male or female) by editing your own clothes and accessories. Ever wonder how it's possible that a trainer who has fought thousands of battles and captured dozens of Pokémon doesn't get any better in doing so? So have we... Experienced trainers will be able to train Pokémon faster, catch Pokémon faster and much more. Will you become the best? The adventure never ends. The game world will constantly grow with new areas and quests. And best of it all... The game will be free to play.